That was Awkward
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. Hermione finds a mysterious gift from someone... RWHrG


"**That was Awkward"**

**EDIT: I'm sorry, my beta's comments were inserted in there. I swear I took them out. -shrugs-. It should be fixed now.**

**... And yes, I do look over my stories before posting them. Must've just slipped. **

It's **Ron and Hermione** romance, dammit. No Harry/Hermione because I hate that pairing and I will never write it. So… 

ENJOY IT.

Feedback of any kind is welcome: praise is welcome, constructive criticism is recommended, and flames will be used to heat my house in the winter and to make my s'mores. After all, I can't live without my s'mores. Also, c'mon, I need some sort of entertainment besides my Rammstein and Green Day music. How about you contribute to the "entertainment" fund?

**I do not own Harry Potter**. I am not making any sort of money on this fic, nor would I want to, since that's illegal.

So, enjoy the fic!

Though the sun was shining and the smell of breakfast was overwhelming, Hermione didn't want to get up. First off, it was cold and she didn't want to walk across the dormitory bedroom to get her slippers on. Second, she was just too tired to get up.

"Hermione," a girl said, entering her bedroom and pushing away the curtains to the four poster bed.

"Hermione, it's time to wake up! It's Christmas! … Hermione Granger!"

Hermione jumped from her wonderful dream about it being all nice and sunny and NOT WINTER to see Ginny Weasley's face poking through the curtains of her four poster bed.

"Say what?" she said, rubbing her eyes and yawning, pushing aside the covers and putting 'How to Tell Someone to Shut Up' on her bedside table. Ginny smiled.

"It's Christmas! Look at your gifts and then get down to breakfast."

Hermione nodded.

"No, breakfast sounds good at the moment, so I think I'll open my gifts later," the bushy headed girl said, slipping into something appropriate for Hogwarts.

"Where'd I put that sweater of mine?" Hermione mumbled, fumbling for her sweater while putting her socks and shoes on, finally getting them on and going downstairs.

"Did you hear that awful crash last night?" Neville said as the two girls sat down; Hermione next to Neville and Ginny next to her brother, Ron.

"What crash?" Ginny said, digging into the lavish breakfast consisting of porridge and cinnamon.

"I don't suppose you'd have heard it," Neville replied, eating his muffin, "considering it was in the seventh year girls' dormitories. It sounded like someone falling down the stairs or something, I think."

At that comment, Ron's ears were a bright red, as well as his face.

Hermione gazed at all her presents scattered on the floor of the girls' dormitory, and decided to open the one her parents had sent her first.  
"Wow, a new book bag and some new books!" she exclaimed, very cheerful at the prospect of all the new books she could read, each roughly the size of the Webster's Dictionary. After these, she opened presents that were unmistakably from Mrs. Weasley. "A sweater with the letter 'H' on it," she said, looking at the handmade sweater. It wasn't as bad as the one Ron got that one Christmas… at least to Hermione, anyway. As she gazed thankfully at her wonderful presents, she decided to get up and throw out the wrapping paper, revealing one unmarked gift that was hidden under the mass.

"That's odd," she said, picking up the nicely wrapped gift and looking for a name. Finding none, she set the box down.

Just then she heard a crash, making Hermione stick her head out of the dorm and see Ron at the bottom of the stairs. Bringing the gift down with her, she kneeled down next to Ron.

"Are you OK, Ron?" Hermione asked, helping him up.

"… I'm fine, Hermione," he replied, brushing himself off.

"You should have known better than to have come up to the girls' dormitories; the stairs won't let you. Didn't you learn your lesson from before?"

Ron was a tomato by this time.

"Are you sure you're OK, Ron?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Hermione."

She sat down in one of the chairs and pondered aloud, "I wonder who gave me this gift?"

Ron said down next to her.

"There's only one way to find out, Hermione… open it."

Hermione, being neat and organized as she always was, carefully ripped off the wrapping paper and noticed something… special about the gift.

"… I've always wanted this book! Who could've gotten me this?"

Ron stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione?"

She jumped up and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Ron, I love it! Thank you so much!"

There was awkward silence between the two of them. Looking into Ron's eyes, Hermione smiled.

"Oh Ronald, look above."

Ron did so and saw floating mistletoe.

"Oh. What's that mean?"

Hermione giggled.

"I'm supposed to kiss you because we're both under the mistletoe."

Ron just looked from the mistletoe to Hermione and back.

"Well, Alright then."

They leaned into each other's faces and kissed. Ron and Hermione were in Heaven.

It then broke because they heard voices coming up the stairs and to the Common Room.

"Uh, thanks for the gift, Ron," Hermione said and pecked him on the mouth just as Harry, Neville, and Ginny came in.

"That was awkward," Neville said and sat down.

"Indeed, Neville," Ginny said.

"My plan worked, then," Harry said and smiled.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy's present was being turned into a ferret by none other than Harry Potter.

**END**


End file.
